


Happy New Year

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and Merlin is not in the mood to party. New Year's Eve only shows him once again that there is nobody special in his life. Percy drags him to the party anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tam for the beta!

When the persistent knock just wouldn’t go away, Merlin padded over to the door and opened it a crack. 

“Merlin! We’re…” Percy blinked. 

For a moment, Merlin felt self-conscious. He knew what he must look like in his old baggy sweatpants, the t-shirt he was wearing for days now, his unkempt hair and the scruff on his face. 

“So this is what your holiday depression looks like.” Percy shoved in and took in his surroundings, frowning at the chaos built of empty pizza boxes, Chinese take-out cartons, empty cans and dust bunnies in every corner. 

Merlin sighed and sat down on the couch again.

“What are you waiting for?”

“I’m not going.”

“Oh yes, you are.” Percy folded his arms in front of his impressive chest. 

“Perce…I’m just not in the mood for it. New Year’s Eve. Same shit as every year, I really don’t need that.”

“Yes, you do! You’re moping since the beginning of December. We’ve had an awesome year, Merlin, let’s go out and celebrate.”

Shaking his head, Merlin didn’t move and then yelped when Percy grabbed the neck of his t-shirt and pulled him up and over to the bathroom. 

“Strip,” he ordered as he turned to get the shower running. “Come on. I’m not going to leave before you are in the shower!”

Merlin really didn’t feel like taking a shower, even though he probably really needed one. But this whole you-have-to-be-happy-because-it’s-New-Year’s-Eve-business just wasn’t his thing. The holiday season only showed him again that there was one thing he was just a looser at. Another year had passed and once again he hadn’t managed to find someone who was interested in him for more than five minutes. So all the kissing at midnight only got on his nerves and made him feel even more miserable. 

But Percy looked at him until he obediently started to take off his clothes.

“I’ll find you something to wear.” 

Percy was already in the corridor when he peeked his head back in. “And don’t forget to shave. You look like the yeti.”

Merlin sighed as he stood under the spray, but he immediately felt more human. Actually, it didn’t make a difference where he felt bad. If he did it at home, on his couch or at Leon’s place…he hoped that he wouldn’t pull anyone down with his bad mood. When he was done with the shower, he slowly shaved. And maybe he could get out of this party early by claiming his shoulder acted up again. They all had been there when he had that little accident on their ski trip, so nobody would question it. 

When he came into his bedroom, in nothing but a white towel, he shook his head. “No way, Percy.”

“Way.” Percy nodded. “We’re not going to greet the New Year in ragged jeans and an old t-shirt. Leon and Elyan cooked their arses off and they asked us to dress up a bit. So here, put these on.” 

He had to admit that Percy was good at picking out clothes, so Merlin dropped the towel and stepped into the boxer briefs the other bloke held out to him. Then he sat down, accepted the black socks and his good black pants and then his nice light blue shirt. He’d bought those things for job interviews and hadn’t worn them since. When Percy even held the matching tie out to him, he shook his head. “No. You’re forcing me into these things, but you won’t see me wearing the tie!”

Percy rolled his eyes, rummaged through Merlin’s closet again and found the vest Merlin had buried in the far back. “Then wear this. You don’t have to button it, it’ll look great.”

Merlin grumbled but knew Percy wouldn’t let him get out of this. When he was fully dressed, including his good shoes even though he’d rather wear his worn-out trainers, Percy mussed his hair, put a bit of spray in it and then looked at the clock.

“If we had time…” he sighed.

“Thought we were late already.” Merlin didn’t feel like going at all. But before Percy dished out the eyeliner, he’d rather rush out of the house. So he grabbed his jacket and his keys and followed Percy to the car.

Leon opened the door and beamed at Percy when he saw that Merlin was following. Obviously this was a conspiracy to get him out of his apartment. With a forced smile he hugged Leon and gave him the bottle of champagne Percy had put in his hands. 

When they entered the room, they were greeted by everyone and someone shoved a beer into Merlin’s hand. So he listened to Gwaine tell a story about his latest conquest and doubted that even half of it was true. But that was Gwaine, making everything bigger, better and more exciting. 

Later, he talked to Gwen. He didn’t know her too well, but she was nice, even though she always thought that every gay bloke had to be interested in fashion, make-up and purses. 

Just as Elyan told them that dinner was ready and asked them to come to the kitchen where the buffet was put on the counters, the doorbell rang again and in breezed Morgana. Merlin groaned. He liked Morgana, he really did, but she seemed to have set out on a quest to squeeze every little piece of information about everybody’s love life out of them at each party. And while everyone had something to say, he usually just smiled awkwardly and invented stories about one-nighters with blokes from the club. Merlin didn’t wait to greet her and just went to the kitchen and busied himself with the food. 

So he didn’t notice the tall blond who came in after Morgana and shook hands with the other guys and blinked when he came back, his plate filled with different salads and finger food. He wasn’t hungry to begin with, but Elyan and Leon liked to cook and it looked as if this had been a lot of work, so he wanted to try a few things. Oh well, one more person to help eat all of the things stacked in the kitchen, whoever he was. Merlin found a seat at the table and started to eat.

“Hey.” Someone set a bottle of beer on the table and then first maneuvered an overly full plate onto the surface and then himself into a chair.

“Hi,” Merlin just looked up briefly. Oh, that blond. 

“Arthur.” The blond grinned.

“Merlin.” Merlin answered. He didn’t feel like making small-talk, he needed to work on his my-shoulder-is-hurting-so-bad-I’ll-just-go-home.

“I’m not sure Leon and Elyan are happy that Morgana dragged me here, but I just came back from Singapore and didn’t know where else to go.” The blond tried a few things on his plate and then ate with a healthy appetite. 

“Morgana…” Merlin gave a wry smile. Of course the only new person in the room would be with Morgana. Straight and in a happy relationship. Merlin put his fork down and took a long drag from his beer.

“Yup,” Arthur said between two bites, “she’s my sister.”

Oh. Okay. Still didn’t mean that he was into men, right? And why was Merlin having these thoughts at all? He wasn’t interested in the blond who had to show off by telling that he just had been to Singapore, thank you very much. “Alright.”

“Who are you here with?” Arthur looked at him.

“Nobody. I mean, I’m friends with most of them, so Percy gave me a ride, but…” Merlin noticed that he was babbling. Yes, it was constantly on his mind that he was single, but there was no need to tell a perfect stranger, right?

“Percy’s the tall one, right? All muscles and such?”

Merlin nodded. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“He seems to be nice. Why aren’t you two…?”

Throwing Arthur a look, Merlin huffed out an almost-chuckle. “Would never work. We’re better as friends.” 

“Good.” Arthur smiled. 

When he got up to refill his plate, Merlin thought he’d find a seat somewhere else. He wasn’t the best person to talk to at the moment. But he still wouldn’t mind to talk to Arthur a bit more, he had a nice smile and his intense blue eyes looked friendly. So he smiled the first genuine smile in days when Arthur came back and picked up their conversation again. So Merlin learned that Arthur worked for his and Morgana’s father’s company and hadn’t been happy when his father sent him to Asia this close to the turn of the year. 

“I hate spending New Year’s Eve at a hotel with people I don’t know.”

“But you’re spending New Year’s Eve at a place with people you don’t know now.” 

Arthur sent a blinding smile his way. “But here at least I have the feeling I want to get to know them. Tell me a bit about your friends.”

He went to get them both fresh drinks and Merlin told him about Elyan and Leon, whose place they were at and who were the most unlikely couple ever. He talked about Percy, about Gwaine and about Gwen and Lance, Mordred and Owain, who was just interrogated by Morgana. 

“Interrogated!” Arthur laughed. “She’s like that, right?”

Merlin nodded. “There’s not a single thing she doesn’t know before the night is over.”

“So,” Arthur smirked, “what’s your secret?”

“Secret? I have no secrets. Everyone knows everything about Merlin Emrys.”

“I don’t.”

Damn, those blue eyes seemed to look right through him and Merlin swallowed hard. “What…what do you want to know?”

“I’d love to know…”

Merlin’s heart started beating a bit faster. 

“…if you’re a good dancer.” Arthur jumped up and pulled Merlin along to where Gwen and Lance had made an open space in the living room the dance floor. 

He had no intention of dancing or doing anything like that at all, but Merlin just let himself be dragged over and he really liked when Arthur didn’t let go of his hand. They danced for a while and Merlin didn’t mind at all that Arthur wasn’t the best dancer ever. He just enjoyed the undivided attention Arthur gave him and all thoughts of feigning a hurting shoulder were forgotten. Maybe this party wasn’t too bad after all and it was good that Percy had dragged him here. 

After a while, Arthur went to get them cocktails and Merlin wandered out to the balcony to get a bit of fresh air. 

“Here you are.” Arthur put a glass of a rather strong cocktail in his hand.

Merlin chuckled. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

Arthur moved in rather close. “No, I want you to relax. I don’t like the people I’m with being drunk.”

“Relax? I am relaxed.” Merlin smiled a bit uncertain.

Arthur smiled back as if he knew it better and clinked glasses with Merlin. 

“So, how was Singapore? Did you get to do some sightseeing?” Sipping his drink, Merlin hoped that Arthur didn’t notice the abrupt change of topic. 

If he did, he let it go and talked about the huge city, the culture that was so different, the contrasts and the food he tried to taste. 

Elyan poked his head outside. “Time to get your champagne, guys, and to count down.”

Arthur held the door open and Merlin felt a bit odd. Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that Arthur treated him like a lady (something Merlin wasn’t sure about, but it still felt good), but he thoroughly enjoyed himself.

He smiled when Arthur handed him a glass of champagne and they all looked at the TV set and counted down the New Year.

“Happy New Year!” Gwen yelled a second too soon, but they all laughed and good wishes were exchanged. 

Merlin sipped his champagne. This was the moment he dreaded the most. Everyone would smooch and be all happy and cheerful which always left him sentimental and feeling left out.

He tried not to watch as Leon and Elyan snogged and when Gwaine set out to smooch everyone in the room. 

Someone put a party hat on him and soon he was tangled in streamers and Merlin set his glass down and fled to the balcony. 

The door opened and closed again.

“Hey.”

Merlin didn’t react. He knew he was being silly. And he sure wouldn’t tell Arthur that. 

He gasped when he felt Arthur wrap his arms around him from behind and put his chin on his shoulder. “Fleeing from Gwaine’s lips?”

Letting out a soundless chuckle, Merlin nodded. “Guess so.”

“You don’t like to kiss?”

Merlin knew that this was the point where Arthur would make fun of him, but there was nothing teasing in his tone of voice. “I…I don’t know. I just see no sense in kissing just for kissing.” Merlin shrugged. He didn’t make sense even to himself. 

“You want it to mean something.” Arthur didn’t let go of him.

“Yeah, guess so.”

They were silent for a while and watched the fireworks over the city. Merlin relaxed a bit and leaned back into Arthur. 

When the fireworks died down, Arthur nuzzled into Merlin’s neck. “You know,” he whispered into Merlin’s hair, “I’d love to kiss you now. But I understand if you’d rather wait for our first real date.”

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur with a slight frown on his face. “Date?”

Arthur smiled and nodded. “Are you busy tomorrow? Or…I don’t know…the day after tomorrow?” 

“Now I am.” Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck and let himself be kissed thoroughly. 

They pulled back and just stood there, faces close, smiling and trying to catch their breath as Morgana stormed out onto the balcony, another glass of champagne in her hand. 

“There you are! Merlin, you need to tell me…,” she stopped and laughed, “nope, no need to tell me all about your love life! Happy New Year, boys!”

Arthur chuckled as Merlin blushed and brushed his lips over Merlin’s again. “Happy New Year, Merlin.”


End file.
